Ninjas of Prophecies: Monastery of Mystery
by Angel Talon
Summary: They're back! And off to the best High School Ninjago has to offer! Not their fault it is cursed, or a renegade ghost keeps attacking random teenagers. And Cole is definitely hiding something this time around. To bad Lloyd and his friends promised to stay safe this school year... because they'll be breaking it to save Ninjago all over again!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, if you are joining us please read Ninjas of Prophecy: School of Secrets first or get confused. This is book two in my Ninjas of Prophecy series, there is a big time gap between the two books. That is on purpose! Please R&R and I.O.N**

Another School Year Begins

_Lloyd's p.o.v_

"Where is it?" I grumbled to myself as I got on hands and knees looking underneath my bed. I couldn't find my pencil case anywhere and I needed to pack it before it's time to leave for boarding school. It as been six years since magic returned to Ninjago and my family defeated the Overlord. It also as been six years that my family got back together, with a new member.

"Looking for this?" A familiar feminine voice came from behind me. Spinning around quickly, I spotted standing in my room was a twenty two year old woman with spiked brown hair and dark purple highlights, and sparkling blue eyes. Her outfit looked like it belonged to a biker's gang. In fact it is the same outfit she was wearing when I was ten. Also she was holding my dark green pencil case.

"Lilia! You're back from college! Aren't you too old to dress like that?" I greeted my older sister warmly.

Lilia huffed, "Soon you will understand that you are never too old to dress like yourself. Also I'm off track and will be working near here while you are off to danger."

I frowned at that. My mom and older sister both are oracles so when Lilia says something like that I worry. "Don't you mean high school? I'm just going to be at Yang's Monastery of the Gifted."

Yang's Monastery is the best high school in all of Ninjago, and only accepts those that are talented or have an high IQ. I got in on an art scholarship, five of my friends got in too.

Lilia didn't have time to explain when a little red head with blue eyes tackled her from the back suddenly, "Lilia! You back! Guess what? I going to second grade!"

Lilia bent down, scooping our younger sister up into her arms. "Really? Sounds like someone is skipping grades already. Come on, Dad is going to call us soon." With that said, she sat Koko down and the three of us raced to the living room.

Dad was sitting next to Mom on the couch looking like he was about call us. I spoke in unison with Koko, "Lilia." Lilia just shrugged as we sat next to our parents.

Dad rubbed tiredly at his face, "Okay since Lloyd is going to be away at school, Lilia can you help us with Koko while not at work?" Sis gave a quick nod. "Good. Okay, there as been reports of a rogue ghost attacking teens recently, so I want you be extra careful Lloyd. Koko, you will be the youngest in your grade, can you promise Daddy to be on your best behavior?"

Koko bounced slightly, "Okay Daddy! Let's go pizza!"

Misako raised an eyebrow, "How did you know we were going to celebrate the beginning of the school year by going out for pizza?"

Koko just burst into a giggling fit. Lilia shrugged, while I wonder with the blood of a ninja AND an oracle in her veins, wasn't it about time she showed some power?

_Zane's p.o.v_

"Do you have everything son?" Father asked from where he leaned against the door frame.

I glanced up from the suitcase, "Yes Father. Is there something wrong? I sense you are very nervous about something."

Father quickly shook his head, "No, course not. I'm proud that you got into Yang's Monastery… Just promise me you will stay safe, I don't want you to became the next victim of that ghost."

I smiled while zipping my suitcase close, "Of course Father. I wouldn't dream of it."

_Jay's p.o.v_

"Can you believe it!? A science scholarship, to Yang's Monastery! Nya got one too! Maybe this year I will finally ask her out, wait! What if she already as a boyfriend! Or worst! She doesn't like me like that! Or Kai crashes our date, and that is if she sa…" I rumbled excitedly for the new school year.

Ma shouted cutting me off mid word, "Jay honey, don't worry about it or else it will never happen. What I'm worried about is that ghost attacking teenagers. Promise me you will be careful?"

I nodded my head quickly, "Of course Ma! I'll be careful, especially on my dates with Nya, and that is if she says yes and Kai don't crash it. Of course she probably doesn't like me that way, then I'll be making a fool of myself. But if she does like me that way it will be awesome unless she doesn't like me…"

I missed seeing Ma and Pa roll their eyes fondly.

_Kai's p.o.v_

I drifted up to the rafters in our attic. I know I spotted my old soccer ball some where up here… There! Grabbing the beat up ball, I drifted back down.

"You are getting really good at controlling your flight." Startled, I turned around to see Dad standing there.

"Hey Dad, need somethin'?" I asked.

Dad chuckled, "No, just trying to figure out how you got a sports scholarship to Yang's Monastery." Just then Dad's face went all serious, "Teenagers are being attack by a rogue ghost. The description of the ghost matches none of the known creatures. Just be careful out there, okay?"

I smirked, "Yea, okay, I will."

_Nya's p.o.v_

Kai said something about looking for his soccer ball, right before disappearing into the attic. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed a book on mechanics. Sitting at the table, I started to read.

"Nya?" I looked up to see Mom looking worried about something.

I gave her my biggest smile in hopes to calm her down, "Hey, Mom. Do you need help with anything?"

Mom shook her head, "No, I just want you to promise you will stay safe with that renegade ghost on the lose."

"Okay, I will."

_Cole's p.o.v_

I avoided Dad, not wanting to hear him brag about my performing arts scholarship. Slipping into the bathroom next to my room, I gazed at my reflection.

"Come on Cole, just one more time." I muttered to myself. Only I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't even tell the police what my attacker looked like. Just that he had the green glow of a ghost around him. Deciding to keep myself solid, I went back to my room. On the brightside, I don't need to eat dinner so I have an excuse to avoid Dad and his company.

I haven't even the courage to tell my friends what happened. For all they know, I'm _not _one of the victims of the Ghost Attacker.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi… I think? No reviews so unto the story? Let's have the friends meet up and check out their rooms… need ocs…with powers**

**Also a reminder! In this au EVERYONE WAS BORN WITH MAGIC! Overlord BLOCKED EVERYONE'S ABILITY TO ACCESS THEM EXCEPT THE HEROES IN THE LAST BOOK! Now that he was defeated everybody can access their powers again!**

Friendly Reunion and New Roommates

_Lloyd's p.o.v_

I took the city bus to Yang's Monastery to start the school year. Getting off at a large Monastery that doubles has a high school for the gifted like me, I looked around for any familiar faces…

"Lloyd!" a female voice shouted seconds before a blur knocked the wind out of me.

I groaned, "hey Nya, what's up! Hi Kai." I greeted the twins that tackled hug me.

Kai spoke up, "Come on, Z is already chattin' with Jay!" With that said, he ran off.

Sure enough, Jay and Zane were talking about the scholarships they got… well Jay's talking about his science scholarship, Zane was calmly listening to his rambles. I walked up to them frowning slightly,

"Okay, Cole has his performing arts scholarship, Kai sports, Jay and Nya got science, and I have an arts scholarship… Zane aren't you ever going to tell us what scholarship you got! All we know is that you have one!"

"Who has what?" a new voice sounded behind me.

"Cole!" "Nicole!" all of us shouted in perfect unison, turning around fast to see our last friend that got in standing off to the side a bit.

Cole grimaced slightly, before flashing us a big smile, "Hey guys, long time no see…"

Jay tackled his best friend to the ground, "Nicole! You're here! Finally! Not that I was worried about you not coming or anything, unless you aren't coming and this is just a ha…"

Cole knocked Jay off him easily, "Jay, seriously? I haven't called you Jay Anna in years, why are you insisting on calling me Nicole still? We both agreed that our parents can't name kids. Also the dean is handing out room assignments."

I walked off at hearing that, "Let's hope we are still near each other!"

The dean smiled warmly at our group, "Names please."

"Lloyd Garmadon." I answered. She glanced at her clipboard, "Okay you are in room three b."

Jay piped up behind me, "Jay Walker." "Also room three b."

"Zane Julien" "Room Three B."

"Nya Smith." "Room Two C."

"Cole Brookstone, it might say Nicole Brookstone though…" "Okay, we have you in the girls dorm but there is a empty bed in the Room Three B you can take instead."

Kai frowned, "Looks like I'm by myself. Kai Smith…"

"Okay Kai, you are in Room Three C. It's right next to your friends."

We then thanked the nice lady and rushed off to check out our various rooms. I'm glad that three of my friends are my roommates!

_Nya's p.o.v_

After seeing my bro and friends to their rooms, I rushed down the stairs to where I'll be staying during this school year. Pushing the door open, I took in a room that was covered with floral wallpaper with pink bunk beds and a large closet that had four dressers in it. Standing next the open window with white lace curtains was a girl that looks suspiciously like Jay. She has the same auburn hair, long and in a messy braid, electric blue eyes and freckles.

Her outfit was a tye dyed multicolored t-shirt with paint splattered tattered blue jeans. She rushed towards me suddenly, "Hi! Your Nya! Of course ya already knew that! Kinda have too, kinda hard if ya don't know your name! Of course if ya didn't know your name then I just helped…!"

I clapped a hand over her mouth, "Okay there! Luckily one of my cutest friends is a rambler also. You know me, I don't know you. What's your name, Lightning Mouth?"

My hyperactive roommate pulled my hand away, "My powers have nothing to do with lightning, unless ya count my strange immunity to getting shock. Shocks just tickle me… What did ya meant by 'cutest' friend? Do ya have a crush!? What's his na…"

Seeing that she was off topic again, this is going to be a long year, I gently reminded her the question I asked, "I meant closest and I want your name!"

She beamed at me excitedly, "What is my name? Joking! I know what my name is! I'm Anna Foudrebouche, at your service!"

I blinked slowly. Should I tell Anna her last name is French and that I took a French class last year? Smiling, I hopped into the bottom bunk across from Anna. So far so good!

_Kai's p.o.v_

Walking into my dorm room which was a dark blue with brown curtains and green beds, I was a little surprised to see that I was the first one to arrive out of my roommates. Sweet, that means I get first dibs on the beds! After I figured out that I was a sleep flyer, I've been sleeping on bottom bunks since that makes one hover in their sleep instead of waking up in random places, like the top of a dresser drawer.

I barely sat on the bed I was claiming when the door flunged opened. A teen with spiky brown hair, bright blue eyes, and black raven wings flew in. The teen boy tossed in a few loopy loops just to show off before landing next to my bed.

"Sup, I'm Derick Derickson. Guess we will be roomies this year, by the way since I'm obvi a flyer I always get the top bunk." With that said Derick flown upwards easily.

I bit my bottom lip nervously, not liking how showy off he was. "I'm Kai, and I also can sorta fly… I crash more times than not…" How come I have a feeling that Derick and I are not going to get along, at all.


End file.
